


水晶船

by CamilleRockfort



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleRockfort/pseuds/CamilleRockfort
Summary: "我也不要什么人来救救我的心了。"
Relationships: Scott Favor/Mike Waters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	水晶船

**Author's Note:**

> 原作时间线是麦克的母亲给他哥写信，说她在旅店，mike在旅店之后发现她已经去意大利了。所以去意大利其实是之后发生的事。私设她在之前去了一次意大利（。）

麦克仍然记得自己第一次猝然晕倒在屋前时的场景。虽然他并不能说出具体的年份日期，但看着深绿的树叶，他能说出那是一个夏天，糟糕的事情总是在夏天发生。透过树枝的缝隙，他看到母亲温柔的脸。而当他想离近些好看得清楚时，他听到了无比熟悉的怒吼声。哥哥又生气了，他想。这没什么好害怕的，他对自己说，这十分正常。不过当哥哥愤怒的脸真的出现了在了他的视角里，他不免还是感受到了一些退却的渴望。随后哥哥的手伸向了母亲洁白的颈部，他惊讶得发不出一点喊声，眼睁睁地看着自己的哥哥亲吻了母亲。

几乎是一刹那的事，他感到体内的器官绞在一起，有什么东西碎掉的声音，下一秒钟他就在那棵青翠的树下失去了全部意识。

他醒来之后，母亲已经离开了。母亲离开之后，就再也没有回来。

斯科特仍然记得自己第一次反驳父亲的场景。他记得那是哪一天，那是他这一生记得最清楚的日子，在十五岁的生日那年，他站在高高的楼梯上完全地崩溃了。崩溃的结果就是他一个人走到后院的草坪，心里想着总有一天要永远离开这里，也许不是永远，他不清楚永远这个词究竟有什么意义。他只是想离开。重要的是“离开”，是不是？只要试着离开一次，你就再也回不去了，人生就是这个样子。年幼的斯科特野心勃勃地构想着伟大的出逃计划，他想，我根本也不会想回来。哪里都比这里好。

三个月后，父亲带着他去了一趟罗马。他知道这不过是一种特殊的捕猎手法——做一点无伤大雅的让步，投放合适的引诱饲料。然后一切都会恢复原样，父亲继续做那个高高在上的父亲，而他则必须当一个懂事能干、足以令他骄傲的儿子，不然就是辜负了父亲的心意。但父亲不知道的是，他对这一切都不再感兴趣。此时他的心里不断回响着的只有那个出逃计划，除此之外别的都无足轻重。

在罗马郊区，他们开车经过一个坐在路边的女人。父亲维持着一贯的礼貌，摇下车窗问她是否还好。而那个美丽的女人只是微笑。父亲又问她要不要搭车，她抬起河流一般颜色的眼睛说不要，用的是一口流利的美式英语。

“我哪里也不去。”

“您住在这儿吗？”父亲望了望荒芜的四周，有些犹疑，“您真的不需要搭车？”

“我还没走到我的住处呢。”她又笑了，她笑起来的样子很美，像神殿上某个头戴花冠的雕塑，“我再也不要回家了。”

父亲僵硬地点点头，重新摇上了车窗。汽车重新驶过农田的时候，父亲转头对他说，那个女人大概疯了。

那时候斯科特还不知道，当有一天他真的走上波特兰的街头时，会凭借着对那双美丽眼睛的记忆认出麦克。

麦克第十次晕倒在斯科特面前之后，斯科特终于忍不住打听了一下这奇异的病症。医生听说了之后直摇头，表示他这里没法治。斯科特一边把烟头扔在地上，一边问有没有什么办法能让他少晕几次。医生一双眼蹬得老大，这叫什么话，他问，什么叫少晕几次，这种事情也是可以拿来跟上帝讨价还价的吗？

“那可说不定，主要是我朋友工作比较忙，真的很经不起耽误。”

这些年轻人，他叹了口气，把烟头扫进垃圾堆，又狠狠地瞪了斯科特一眼。没有用的，他说，我告诉你臭小子，这病就好比坠入爱河，没法控制也无药可救，但是倒也不致命。他想了想又补充道，一般来说不致命，不过你最好别让你朋友晕在马路中间。

斯科特一直记得这句话。他想，这简单的很，我可以把他带到富人区住宅的后院，那里有柔软干净的草坪，十五岁时他就是站在一个那样的地方立下了离开的誓言。自由闻起来就像野草坪。**

当霜冻开始覆盖原野的时候，麦克晕倒的次数逐渐开始减少。据他自己的解释，这是因为夏天让他感觉有不好的事情将要发生，或者已经发生过了，但是他还没完全理解。然后突然间他理解了一点，再然后他就被这突然的理解击倒在地，无声无息像默片表演。秋天没有那些意象，没有绿色的树影，也没有温柔的脸。斯科特原本正坐在那里研究一本刚拍的色情杂志，此时他合上了那本杂志，转而沉默地听着麦克说话。麦克看到那本杂志上自己的脸，一种莫名的羞愧骤然袭来。他缓慢地挪到了斯科特旁边坐下，垂下眼瞅见斯科特漂亮的指尖。

如果发生在我身上的事情再正常一点点，我就会是一个正常人。他出神地想着，生平第一次如此笃信。一个正常的好人，跟母亲和父亲住在一起，养一条温柔的黑色大狗。一个正常的好人一定是幸福的。

正常的母亲会爱正常的儿子，而他也就不用对不寻常的爱怀着绝望的期待。但事情是确定的，他并没有一个正常的母亲，也没有一个正常的父亲。也没有一条会永远爱他、永远舔舐他的耳垂、永远不会离开他的黑色大狗。他恍惚地在自己的思路里察觉到一丝不甘，如果他能爱我就好了，那个会微笑着听我说话的人，如果能被爱，如果能把失去的被爱的感觉找回来，得救就会是可能的。

斯科特有时候觉得诧异，这世上居然没有一本书叫《我是怎样成为男妓的》。因为他们成为男妓的理由千奇百怪，足以出一本书放在市立图书馆，让那群戴着眼镜的老头子啧啧称奇多年。那一定是他们无聊一生中见过的最接近于生活本身的东西。盖瑞入行是为了钱和漂亮的手链，杰克是为了买可卡因，丹尼则纯粹是因为找不到更值得的事情可以干。你总得打发打发时间，赚点外块，不然你干什么呢？他问道。我要是不干这行就只能去刺杀市长了，斯科特，你可不希望看到这个。

“那可不一定，丹尼，真的不一定。”他笑得超大声，“你要是什么时候金盆洗手决定转行，记得喊我。我可不能错过我爸看见你的时候的脸色。”他模仿了一个经典的市长表情，逗得丹尼也哈哈大笑。

麦克没有笑，麦克总是很少笑的那个，有时候斯科特会以为他又睡着了。麦克想了想告诉他：“我都不懂我是怎么入行的。”

这也不是完全不可理解。毕竟有时候麦克一醒过来就会忘记一点点睡着前刚发生的事，但这次显然不是这种情况，因为麦克又补充道：“也许是因为我不想回家。”

斯科特的眼睛亮了起来，“我太爱你了，麦克。”他快乐地说，“真的，我也不想回家。”

麦克短暂地僵硬了一瞬，转而把目光投向窗外鲜红的汽车：“我不明白你为什么会不喜欢家。你记不记得我跟你说过，如果我能——”

“如果你是我，你也会离开的。”斯科特的手自然地搭在麦克的肩上，“没有人能忍受我父亲。”

麦克并不赞同地耸了耸肩，他说：“太奇怪了，你离开家是因为你父亲在家，我离开家却是因为妈妈走了。”

“我很抱歉，麦克。”斯科特看上去诚恳得像个天使，“你有没有试过去找找她？”

“没有，也许以后我会去的。她走的时候我还太小了，简直完全没有头绪。”

斯科特同情地点头，漫不经心地问：“你父亲呢？”

他知道这不能怪斯科特，但是他确实因此再次失去了控制。当他在斯科特的怀里醒来的时候，他愣了好久，最终只是满不在乎地对斯科特这样宣布：“我觉得你是对的，我们离开家都是因为忍受不了父亲。”

确实如此，他们都有各自的人生要忍受。麦克永远也不能够理解为什么斯科特会离开，对于斯科特也是一样。当他得知麦克的父亲是个画家时，不禁发出了羡慕的赞叹声。很显然麦克没办法把更多的真相说出口。“如果我父亲是个画家就好了，没人会想有个市长父亲。画家，摩托车修理工，卡车司机，随便哪个听上去都要好太多了，或者像鲍勃那样。”说起鲍勃两个人都微笑起来，“天呐，你能想象鲍勃有个儿子吗？”

“估计那就是你啦，鲍勃真正的儿子。”

“鲍勃真正的儿子。”斯科特把这个头衔复述了一遍，“鲍勃教会了我生活的一切。”

麦克其实不很明白“生活的一切”指的是什么。他没觉得鲍勃能教会别人什么，除了怎样更滑稽地搞砸你的生活。说不定呢，说不定斯科特想要的就是这个。这多么讽刺，有一天他的生活突然碎成一万片，他想象不出有什么办法可以将它拼回去，但是他必须尽力，必须每天捡起一点点碎片用身体里全部的力量修补。而此刻坐在他身边的这个人，每时每刻都在想着怎样能把生活搞砸。麦克回忆起斯科特有一次迷迷糊糊地对他说，他们居然在街上呆了快四年还活着，真是令人难以置信。他一定也很苦恼，因为他的生活像一座城堡一样从不倒塌，而顽固的父亲就坐在中间，永远用一双没有温情的眼睛凝视着他。

“我第一次见到鲍勃时一不小心把摩托车踢翻了。而鲍勃说，让它倒塌。”

麦克缓慢地拿吸管搅了搅奶昔，“这很好。”他最终只是这样说道。

麦克知道总有一天一切都会倒塌，斯科特不可能总是在波特兰街头载着他骑摩托，漫无目的地在浩瀚的城市里兜风。但他没有料到会是这样倒塌的，在寻找母亲踪迹的途中——这太恶毒了，在寻找中又再次丢失。可他又能说什么呢？对所有发生的事他都不应该感到意外。如果要寻求唯一的解释，那只能是命运，命中注定斯科特要得到他最想拥有的爱，而他则莫名其妙地在斯科特梦寐以求的自由里受苦。

他感到头晕，他知道他又要睡去了，面对着母亲模糊不清的面孔，他感到喘不过气。妈妈啊，我尽力了，但是我什么都做不到。我控制不了这种痛苦，它的滋味我已经体会得太多。我控制不了别人的感情，斯科特永远也不会爱我。我控制不了我的身体，它总是在不恰当的时刻昏睡过去。我控制不了我的心，你能不能救救我的心，妈妈？能不能有个人来救救我的心？

在半梦半醒的时候，麦克感到自己落入了一个温暖的怀抱，“妈妈，”他喊道，但是他发不出一点声音。没关系，他想，我会醒在一个天使的怀抱里。

斯科特在一个晴朗的好天离开。就像母亲离开时一样，坏事总在好天发生，让人厌恶起以后所有的日子，不论天气好坏。麦克跑下楼的时候汽车已经开动了，他静静地看着那辆车驶远，狗焦急地追着那辆车吠叫。“嘿！”他有点悲哀地冲着那条狗喊道，“别叫啦，他们不会回头的。你还没搞清楚情况吗？现在就剩下我们两个了。”

想要的东西最好是在恰当的时间到来。这非常要紧，譬如此时麦克人生中第一次拥有了一只正常的狗，却感到束手无策。“我们人真的是蛮糟糕的。”他叹了口气，蹲下去摸了摸狗的后颈，“他们是打算让我养你吗？”

两天后他把狗带给了邻居，只身一人离开了罗马。

终于开始举办葬礼时，斯科特只感到筋疲力尽。他已经重复着跟大概四五十个他父亲的老朋友应酬过了，人人都打着漂亮的领带，维持着肃穆的表情，而他甚至记不得几个人的名字。毕竟他们看上去也没什么大差别，而记名字这种事大可以留给助手去做。他牵着卡梅拉的手坐在第一排，跟其他人一样沉默地听着悼词，心里却没有多少悲伤。这不过是个仪式，父亲的生命早就结束了，可是人们却执拗地认为只有埋葬才算是真正的结束。说真的，他怀疑他们之中究竟有几个活人。但是他应该感到满意，因为他杀死了悬在脑海中最深的那道阴影，杀死赐予他肉身的父亲是不够的，也要杀死赐予他灵魂的父亲。这样他们都会明白，自己并不是他们所理解的那样。父亲啊，他思索着，你永远也理解不了我，我永远出乎你的意料。本该成为笑话的人却在愚弄他人，把将要倒塌的一切在最后一瞬间扶起，这才是世界上最终的刺激。

斯科特知道就在五米远的地方，他的朋友在纪念鲍勃，他真正的父亲。他知道他们一定人人穿着鲜亮的衣服，他们所有能找到的衣服里最好的一件，身边开满野花。他知道他们一定悲伤到了极点，一定真正活着才能承受这份悲伤。他知道麦克会是其中最安静的一个，也许还是唯一一个没有在大笑的。他们吵闹的声音大到难以忽视，连卡梅拉都好奇地转头望向那边。他抬眼的时候麦克竟然在笑，他笑起来连眼睛都闪着光，站在歪斜的桌椅上好像神站在街头。斯科特短暂地愣了一瞬，仿佛回到了十五岁的罗马，神像随时会出现在拐角审判你的心，而他心里只希望离开。斯科特习惯性地想抱住麦克，想安慰他歪斜的一切都不会倒塌，随后几乎是遗憾地意识到，命运早就写满了他们的掌心，而他毕竟没有爱过他。

麦克念叨了三两遍鲍勃的名字，在微笑中接近了向日葵的花瓣。你其实一直都知道的，对不对？他问自己。痛苦必会再来，你只是在等待它到来。但是在等待的过程中，总得做些什么，总得修补，总得来点可卡因，总得在野草坪上和朋友共舞。如果能被爱——在这个念头再次袭来的时候，他转身望向斯科特，斯科特有深棕的眼睛和美丽的睫毛。其实你一直都知道的，对不对？他缓缓地回答自己心里那个期许的声音。被爱是远远不够的，你想念的根本不是被妈妈爱着的感觉，你想念的不过是有完美的妈妈和家可以去爱。但是这不重要了，也许不完美也是值得被爱的。至少他试过了，虽然他不明白这世上的许多事物，但是至少在迷茫中他也试过用自己全部的力量去爱一种不完满。被他爱着的人离去了，无处安放的爱便留在了他的体内，足够将他从沉睡中救起许多次。

你其实一直都知道的，对不对？你其实一直拥有自己最想拥有的。哪里有什么天使，把你救起的不过是你自己，是你的爱让你能够对斯科特说自己是一个健全的人。

所以他在草坪上缓缓睡去时几乎是平静的。

妈妈啊，这次我不会醒在一个天使的怀抱里了。他看见了母亲微笑的脸庞，夏季的阳光洒满她金色的头发。我觉得我理解了，妈妈，我用全部的力量理解了爱的苦痛，哪怕要被它击倒在地。但是我知道该怎么做，我知道它飘落的羽翼就躺在我的手心里，我要攥着它睡去，这样等我醒来时就能再次将它发现。我也不要什么人来救救我的心了，没关系，麦克合上眼睛时想道，毕竟我是真的爱他。

**Author's Note:**

> *：The Crystal Ship，乐队The Doors的一首歌。  
> **：”野蜂蜜闻起来像自由“ （阿赫玛托娃）。


End file.
